Life spans
Below are the current life span standards for various races at the time of World of Warcraft & The Burning Crusade as given in the World of Warcraft RPG. Old age represents the average age of death for most individuals, most people on Azeroth will die of disease or of the natural, violent nature of the world before they reach venerable status. Mainly heroes ever reach the maximum age, as such maximum age represents the average range of death for unique individuals. These individuals live longer for whatever reason (perhaps will to live, better living conditions, magic, or by other unnatural means). Please note that exceptions do exist and there are individuals, "legends" who may outlive even those who attain venerable status. A good example includes night elves that have lived over 10,000 years (although this was with the help of immortality, which they have recently lost). Races Each maximum life span, is derived from dice rules which are based on d6, d10, d12, d20, and d% dice. The table shows the lowest to the highest possible outcome for rolls which represent the range of maximum lifespan usually for heroes of any given race. The average person will die of old age before reaching venerable. It should be noted that the table does not always fit with written lore references to lifespans, and there are always exceptions to the rules as well, with individuals who live longer than the average "maximum" range. In the case where a second set of numbers is listed on the table, it is to denote where written lore accounts may differ from the dice mechanics, whenever applicable. Table notes Table notes # Note that while Manual of Monsters gives a ballpark figure to how much time passes between each stage of a dragon's life cycle, it lacks information on "whelps", but implies that whelps become "drakes" in one year of hatching from the egg (however this may no longer be accurate, although it seems to be supported by information given in Day of the Dragon). # Age ranges for dragons from Dark Factions represent race ages for the dragon (whelp) creature class (technically a dragon whelp creature class). As noted the game rules only describe how to play "whelps", specifically a red dragon whelp (which start out as adults, and can reach a certain maximum age range before dying). Other whelps must be made by modifying certain aspects of the creature class (subtypes and abilities). The age ranges are not equivalent to aging into drakes, mature, or dragonwyrm forms. There are no rules in the book on how to play a drake, but it discusses that players could create their own creature classes to describe drakes. Nerubians Immortal Races These races are immortal so never weaken from age or die of old age. *Abomination *Ancient Protector *Eredar and Draenei *Dryad *Keeper of the grove *Mountain giant Sources *World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game *Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game *Alliance Player's Guide *Horde Player's Guide *Monster Guide *Manual of Monsters Speculation Perhaps the aging began for night elves after they lost their immortality and they will live for another 650 years before dying of old age, with few dying in a couple of thousand years. Category:Lore Category:Vital statistics